La Cadena
by Roylando
Summary: Ash y Serena terminan su relación, pero ese será el inicio de una vida de tragedias que los afectara a ellos, a sus amigos, a sus hijos y a todo aquel que entre en su vida hasta que ellos vuelvan a estar juntos


Hola gente de FanFiction soy **RoySsTy** y estoy aquí escribiendo otra historia que espero que la disfruten y bueno ahora si los dejo con el fic.

 **La Cadena**

 **Prólogo: Buscándote**

Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece es propiedad de **Nintendo** , de **Satoshi Tajiri** y de **Game Freak** , si fuera mio Porygon Z tendría una mega-evolución.

Pov´s de?

Cuando me levante y vi que no estabas a mi lado lo primero que hice fue vestirme para luego buscarte, pero al no encontrarte me sorprendí un poco ya que los últimos días que he vivido contigo te veía caminar por todos lados, te veía hasta en mis sueños como hace veintitrés años cuando nos conocimos en la universidad aunque luego de que nos reencontramos empecé a odiar ese día la verdad nunca me arrepentiré de a verte conocido Ash Ketchum. La verdad me sorprende que hayas salido a eso de las tres de la mañana pero no te puedo decir nada es tu vida, yo ya no estoy en ella...Cuando entro a la cocina veo que hay una nota en la mesa, supongo que debe ser de algún amigo tuyo o de una chica interesada en ti ya que deberías de tener a una mujer en tu vida y no a un fastidio como yo que esté viviendo en tu casa. Sin querer agarro la carta, pero me sorprende al ver que la letra es tuya y va dirigida a mí así que no puedo evitar leerla.

"Para Serena"

"Querida Serena estos últimos días han sido maravillosos para mí ya que por causas del destino sean buenas o malas has vuelto a estar a mi lado aunque sea por poco tiempo ya que hace varios meses me diagnosticaron cáncer y según el medico ya no me queda casi nada de vida y para cuando leas esto ya estaré muerto porque a las tres y media de la mañana me quitare la vida. Por eso quiero que las ultimas frases que leas en esta carta de parte mía no sean palabras de odio, sino de felicidad por haber llegado a mi vida, por haber estado dos años junto a mí, por haberme dado dos hijos que si hoy no están con nosotros los hiciste felices, ahora solo quiero decirte perdón por todos mis fallos, por no darme cuenta que ya no querías estar junto a mí, por volver loco a nuestro hijo, por ignorar a nuestra hija y por sobre todo por haberte metido en esta cadena. Adiós Serena espero que vivas tu vida de la mejor manera que puedas, por cierto hace dos días arregle todo con los abogados y ahora tu tendrás toda mi herencia para que puedas vivir bien junto a los niños que te aman y espero que tú con el tiempo los puedas amar".

"Atte. Ash Ketchum"

Al terminar de leerla no puedo evitar soltar una lagrima, luego miro la hora y veo que faltan siete minutos para las tres y media, no puedo evitar que cometas una locura solo porque un hombre con bata te dijo que en poco tiempo morirías. ¿Qué les diría a tus hijos? ¿Les diría que su padre actuó como un cobarde quitándose la vida cuando él les enseño a no rendirse aun cuando el mundo está en su contra?...No, ya no puedo soportar otra tragedia más, no como las muertes de Clemont, Shauna, Bonnie, Korrina, Tierno, Miette, entre otras ¿y ahora la tuya? claro que no voy a permitirlo. Rápidamente entro al garaje y salgo de la casa llevándome uno de tus coches para iniciar tu búsqueda.

\- Debo encontrarte- digo mientras pienso en que parte de este maldito mundo podrías estar- Ya lo tengo

Como lo pude olvidar, como pude ser tan tonta ahora recuerdo que en la cena me dijiste que tu lugar favorito era el puente de la ciudad y si lo pienso bien ese lugar encaja con lo de la muerte así nadie lo escuchara. Piso el acelerador al ver que solo quedan dos minutos, vamos por favor Ash no te quites la vida tus hijos te necesitan, yo te necesito, te necesito porque a pesar de no estar contigo ya veinte años siempre pensé en ti y de en verdad estoy arrepentida del mal que te cause porque si no fuera por mi codicia y mi estupidez tú, yo y nuestros hijos estaríamos todos juntos y esta cadena nunca hubiera empezado. Sonrió al ver que he llegado al lugar pero no puedo evitar asustarme un poco debido al silencio absoluto pero eso no me detendrá en tu búsqueda.

\- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde?- pregunto al ver que no estabas ahí, por un momento pensé que ya habías muerto pero entonces escucho un ruido- ¿Que fue eso?

Al avanzar un poco más logro verte al lado de Luka, tu sirviente personal pero me pregunto qué hace el ahí, bueno supongo que él ya sabe lo de tu plan y está contigo como un testigo de lo que va a ocurrir para que no me acusen de asesinato. Mientras me acerco escucho unas palabras salir de tu boca y a Luka responder a cada una de ellas por lo cual me voy acercando sigilosamente para escuchar que está pasando.

\- Bueno señor supongo que ya es la hora- dice Luka mientras mira el reloj

\- Tienes razón- dice Ash mirando al cielo- Recuerda le dirás a la policía que Serena no tiene nada que ver en esto

\- De acuerdo- dice Luka

\- Bueno aquí voy- veo que Ash da un paso hacia adelante y se prepara para saltar, lo cual hace que me preocupe

\- Vamos señor- dice Luka pero al parecer el para alivio mío no salta- ¿Qué le pasa?

\- ¿Luka tú crees que esté haciendo lo correcto?- lo dice preocupado

\- Claro señor no creo que haya otra alternativa- lo dice con suma felicidad lo cual me sorprende de el- Ademas si no muere ahora de todos modos lo hará en otro momento

\- Cierto- lo dice mientras se prepara para saltar- Bueno adiós mundo crue...- pero en eso yo cedido interrumpo

\- Ash por favor no lo hagas- digo mientras salgo de mi escondite para rápidamente sujetarlo del brazo- No por favor

\- ¿Serena que haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendido de verme aquí

\- Eso no importa ahora- le dije enojada debido a lo que iba a hacer- ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando?

\- ¿Tu en que crees que estoy pensando?- me lo dice enojado- Está más que claro

\- Eso ya lo sé pero quiero saber por qué - le digo enojada

\- Porque esta es la única manera de ponerle fin a esto Serena- me lo dijo con voz entrecortada

\- ¿Y que pasara con tus hijos?- le digo mientras mi voz también se entrecorta- ¿Que pasara conmigo?

\- Supongo que seguirás con tu vida sin mí- escuho que su voz se vuelve más seria- siempre lo hiciste

\- Pero ahora todo es diferente- le digo triste mientras siento ganas de llorar- Ahora no podría vivir sin ti, ahora te necesito

\- Por favor Serena no me mientas- me lo dice serio- Nunca me necesitaste

\- Claro que sí y hasta te lo demostré - le digo mientras un rubor recorre mis mejillas al recordar aquel acto

\- Si, pero ese fue un error que ambos hicimos- me lo dice serio

\- Sea o no un error lo hicimos y ¿sabes porque?- le pregunto esperando una respuesta positiva

\- Si, porque estábamos ebrios- lo dice rompiendo mi corazón pero eso no me detendrá

\- No, porque nos amamos- le digo mientras trato de sonreír

\- ¿Llamas a eso amor? por favor no te engañes

\- No Ash tu eres el que se engaña a sí mismo- le digo confiada- Te mientes porque no quieres aceptar que a pesar de todos estos años todavía me amas, como yo a ti

\- ¿Y porque ahora se te ocurre amarme?- lo dice enojado conmigo y la verdad no lo culpo- ¿Acaso Tu vida se hizo miserable?

\- Exactamente- le digo sin otra alternativa- Pero como te dije antes ahora te amo

\- Eh señor creo que ya debería saltar- dice Luka de manera preocupada al ver que el no salto, pero sus palabras y el hecho de que quería ver a Ash muerto ya me estaban empezando a enojar, la verdad jamas vi a un mayordomo que deseara eso, algo pasaba aqui

\- Ahora voy Luka- lo dice mientras se prepara para saltar- Adiós Serena

\- Cobarde- le grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras empezaba a llorar- Eres un cobarde

\- ¿Por qué me dices cobarde?- dice enojado mientras se baja para no saltar, bueno al menos gane tiempo

\- Porque al Ash que conocí no se rendiría tan fácilmente- le digo desafiándolo

\- Pero ahora ya todo está perdido- lo dice serio

\- Eso es mentira- le digo mientras trato de hacerlo entrar en razón- podemos comenzar de nuevo

\- ¿Cómo?- me lo dice preocupado

\- Fácil, podemos volver a estar juntos como antes y olvidar esta cadena- le digo mientras sonrió

\- ¿Pero...- trato de hablar pero yo lo interrumpi

\- Por favor Ash- le digo mientras lo abrazo y lloro en su pecho- Por favor no te vallas, quédate conmigo

\- Señor ya es la hora- dice Luka enojado sin ninguna razón explicable

\- Por favor Ash yo no sé lo que haría sin ti- lo digo triste y me suelto de él esperando su repuesta

\- Yo...- dice Ash mientras Luka y yo esperamos su respuesta- Yo no saltare

\- Enserio- al fin logre escuchar esas palabras así que lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas

-Si- veo que se acerca a mí- ¿Me perdonas?

\- Por supuesto- respondo feliz para luego preguntar- ¿Y podremos vivir felices?

\- Así es- dice mientras deshace nuestro abrazo para mirarme a los ojos- Yo te amo Serena

\- Ash- lo digo mientras me lentamente me acerco a él y así nos besamos

Ese beso me recordó los buenos tiempos, en los cuales me equivoque pero ahora eso ya no importa lo importante es que otra vez volveremos a estar juntos...Pero no existen los finales felices y en eso escucho un disparo, al separarme de Ash puedo ver que el cae al piso y que tiene una mancha de sangre dando a entender que era el quien recibió la bala. Al levantar la vista puedo ver a Luka con un arma en sus manos y una sonrisa siniestra acercándose a mí.

\- Sera mejor que no te muevas- lo dice sonriendo macabramente- O terminaras como tu amorcito

\- Maldito- le digo enojada para luego recibir un golpe de el en mi cabeza

\- No te pases de lista conmigo tonta o te matare- lo dice apuntándome con el arma lo cual hace que me enoje más, así que agarro el arma y lo pongo frente a mi rostro

\- Entonces hazlo ya perdí a mis amigos, ya perdí a mi marido, a mis hijos, a todos los que me importaban ahora acaba con mi sufrimiento de una buena vez- le digo enojada pero nuevamente me golpea pero esta vez con el arma

\- Te matare cuando yo quiera- lo dice enojado pero veo que retrocede debido a un golpe, al bajar mi vista logro ver que Ash sigue vivo y se pone delante mío

\- Alto ahí Luka- lo dice serio y con mucha dificultad debido al disparo- Esto es conmigo deja a Serena

\- Bueno- lo dice mientras agarra a Ash y le apunta el arma en la cabeza

\- Ash- digo mientras trato de contener las lagrimas

\- Serena recuerda que **Siempre te querré** \- dice el para luego golpear a Luka en el estómago y tratar de lanzarlo al vacío

Por un momento creí que Ash lo lograría pero me equivoque al ver que Luka le devolvió el golpe aun más fuerte causando que le sangrara la cabeza y se cayera al piso sin moverse. Al final su objetivo estaba hecho, Ash estaba muerto.

\- Sigues tu- dice el mientras se acerca a mi lentamente con el arma

\- No por favor no- digo mientras empiezo a llorar descontroladamente

\- Lo siento pero no puedo dejar testigos del suicidio de Ash y Serena- lo dice macabramente mientras se reía

Lo último que puedo hacer es llorar y recordar todos los momentos lindos de mi vida, pero no puedo evitar recordar esta cadena, esos sufrimientos de mi vida y cómo fue que comenzó.

Fin del pov´s de Serena

Continuara...

Bueno hasta aquí llega el prólogo de esta historia pueden dejarme un review para saber si les gusto o si no les gusto. Bueno ahora me voy…pero regresaré.


End file.
